


DJ Got Us Fallin in Love

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: DJ!Bang, M/M, ohmyfeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one reason Jongup comes here every weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DJ Got Us Fallin in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hot damn but DJ!Bang is attractive.

The bass is so loud he can feel the thumping in his ribcage.

  
Its nearly eleven on a Friday night, and there's nowhere else Jongup would rather be.

  
The lights rove across the floor, blue and pink and hot red; He could care less, waiting in anticipation by the bar. Whiskey and Malibu rum burn low in his belly and ignite a fire in his veins - an hour to midnight and counting, the booth in the corner of the club opposite him is lit up like a Hollywood sign.

  
There's only one reason Jongup comes here every weekend, and it has nothing to do with the liquor or the beautiful women on the dance floor.

  
Dj Bang takes the setup like he owns it - He might as well. His mixes bring out the most carnal desires in Jongup, the urges to move his body in ways that seem impossible.

  
And sure enough, by the time Yongguk has the headphones around his neck and is bouncing to the music blaring through the small club Jongup finds himself in the middle of the crowd, locking and tutting and executing flips and tricks he didn't even know he knew.

  
There's an itch beneath his skin, growing the longer he moves, and it has nothing to do with the sweat beginning to soak his shirt or the crowd surging around him. Ripping off his jacket, Jongup swivels his hips and rolls his body down until he's nearly on the floor - The people cheer but there's only one that he really cares about impressing.

  
He's six foot one and a hundred pounds soaking wet, but Dj Bang exudes sex appeal in his tight white shirt and designer sunglasses. He's the sexiest thing Jongup's ever seen, and the younger dancer can't help but imagine those talented hands running over his skin instead, twisting and pulling screams of ecstasy from him under the pulsating strobe lights.

  
"Come on Seoul, make some noise!"

  
His voice sends a cascade of heat down Jongup's spine, and the brunette bites his lip as he runs his hands down his front, body rolling and hips gyrating before he brings them up again, pulling at his wet hair. He's losing himself in the music, and when bodies press in again under the swell of the beat, he can't even find himself caring.

  
Except, when fingers curl into his belt loops and he's tugged forward into a bony pelvis.

  
Jongup opens his eyes to glare at the intruder on his personal space, but finds his mouth snapping shut when a familiar DJ smirks back at him, sunglasses gone now as he presses his forehead to Jongup's, hips grinding against hips.

  
They begin to move and Jongup throws caution out the window - he throws an arm around the taller man's shoulder and connects them from pelvis to chest, rolling his body down until he's nearly out of reach, and then coming up again to spin in the older man's hold and back his ass up against the front of those dark skinnies the DJ likes to wear so much.

  
"Fuck.."

  
He barely hears it over the sound of the music, but it’s enough to make Jongup moan as those hands he fantasizes about grab his hips and tug them back hard until he can feel just what he's caused.

  
Jongup's legs nearly liquefy at the thought of it inside of him.

  
"Me," Jongup murmurs when the older man's head moves over his shoulder to brush full lips against his ear. "What?" Bang growls, and Jongup wants to moan.

  
"Me, Fuck me," He gets out, and for a moment, he thinks he might just be cast aside, but when he's whirled around, Jongup is more surprised by the hard kiss that takes his breath away.

  
"VIP," Yongguk gets out before he disappears into the crowd, and Jongup has to suck his lip to make sure he didn't imagine what just happened.

  
***

The VIP lounge is nothing more than a room with a few couches that overlook the dance floor, a one way mirror that gives the perfect view. Not that Jongup sees much of it, back pressed to the cold glass as the DJ devours his mouth.

  
"You better scream my name," The older man growls as he yanks Jongup's pants down his thighs and wraps a hand around him. Jongup nods, grabbing fistfuls of that white shirt and ripping it apart, uncaring as buttons go flying. The chest beneath it is rock hard and more sculpted than his own, and Jongup feels his mouth water as he dives in to kiss his way down the sun kissed flesh. The pants are next, and as soon as the fabric is nothing more than a pool at his feet, Jongup is wrapping his lips around that thick cock, getting it wet enough.

  
It’s only the harsh tug on his hair that brings him up for air a few moments later, another low growl making Jongup shake with arousal. He succumbs to the harsher yank and stands, gasping as he's hoisted up and crushed against the glass.

  
"Yongguk," The Dj hisses against Jongup's swollen lips, his hand slathering the dancer's ass in lubricant. Jongup pants, locking his legs around narrow hips as he tries to force his own down on the fingers swiftly preparing him.

  
"J-Jongup," He replies, a low whine drawn from him when three fingers curl inside him, searching. Jongup shakes his head, letting it fall with a hard thunk back against the glass. "Don't care, just go," He gets out.

  
Yongguk nods, shifting, and Jongup can't help the hiss when he's breached, muscles tightening and nails digging into strong shoulders. Yongguk takes him at his word and quickly bucks his hips up into Jongup's ass, burying himself so deep Jongup lets out a sound he didn't know he could make.

  
Eyes rolling around his head, Jongup doesn't wait for the pain to subside, shifting and wiggling his hips. "M-Move!" He gasps, and Yongguk kisses him hard as he grabs muscled thighs and begins fucking him in earnest, swallowing every little mewl and moan Jongup unleashes against his mouth.

  
"Harder," The shorter growls when they break for air, and its Yongguk's turn to moan as Jongup executes a perfect s-roll right down on his cock.

  
“Demanding,” Yongguk groans, and Jongup laughs, breathless.

  
“I want what I want, when I want it,” Jongup agrees, and then moans when Yongguk sinks his teeth into the tender skin of his neck.

  
“Good to know we understand one another.”

  
He catches Jongup’s mouth in another hard kiss as he lifts him away from the wall and backs up until his knees meet one of the couches.

  
He falls against the soft leather with a bounce, and Jongup quickly rearranges his legs to either side of his hips. “That’s it, baby, work them hips for me..”

  
Jongup grins, throwing his arm around Yongguk’s shoulder the same way he did on the dance floor. If there’s one thing Jongup knows, it’s how to move, and he puts his dancer’s flexibility and stamina to good use as he rides Yongguk’s cock hard and fast.

  
But just when the DJ thinks he can’t take it anymore, Jongup slows it right down, rolling his body in slow waves that is just as torturous as it is pleasurable.

  
“You little fuck..”

  
Jongup smirks.

  
“What are you going to do about it?”

  
Yongguk growls, grabbing the smaller man beneath the thighs and suddenly Jongup’s back is pressed against the cool leather, legs spread as Yongguk surges into him, making his eyes roll back into his head.

  
“O-Oh fuck!”

  
Reaching above his head for the arm rest, Jongup bucks his hips up to meet each hard thrust from Yongguk, body on fire as he struggles to keep up. He feels overwhelmed and suffocated, his heart putting the bass to shame as it races in his chest.

  
Almost too soon Jongup feels himself coming undone, reaching between them to jack himself off as he tugs Yongguk down for a hard kiss, breaking it again only to groan his name as he explodes over his hand, muscles tensing and releasing uncontrollably.

  
Yongguk curses nonsense into his neck when his own orgasm is stolen from him at the same time, hips driving out of control as he spills inside Jongup’s tight body. They ride out the waves until they no longer feel like they are bursting out of their own skin, and Jongup can’t help but laugh, reaching up to run a hand through his sweaty hair.

  
Yongguk raises an eyebrow as he sits up and look at him. “What?”

  
Jongup smirks lazily, peering up at the older man from one eye. “You didn’t make me scream.”

  
Yongguk feels a smirk of his own tug at his lips.

  
“That sounds like a challenge.”

  
Jongup shrugs, but his eyes are bright and mischievous when he murmurs.

  
“I’ll show you more of my moves if you show me yours.”


End file.
